


Five Things Hatake Kakashi Likes (Loves) About Iruka-Sensei

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Iruka's birthday YAYYYYYY.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Hatake Kakashi Likes (Loves) About Iruka-Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Iruka's birthday YAYYYYYY.

Five Things Hatake Kakashi ~~Likes~~ Loves About Iruka-Sensei

 **1\. He gets along with the Ninken**  
Most people like the dogs; they are _shinobi_ dogs, after all, smart, hardworking and efficient (even though they're sometimes very dangerous). Iruka, however, takes them all out when there's a free day, when Kakashi is home but doesn't want to get up out of the warm bedding. He summons them and then curls his tall frame underneath the sheets once more, jamming his pillow over his head so he won't hear their happy barks and snorting, flapping his hands in sleepy annoyance at the odd dog that comes to snuffle at his ear. He hears Iruka's stern instructions for them not to chase Teiko-san's chickens.

When they come back, Kakashi may or may not be still curled up in bed, but they stroll back in with so much _noise_ that if he was still indeed in bed, he would have to get up and stumble out into living area, knuckling one eye and scowling at Iruka, who simply ignores him and continues handing out treats to all the dogs, even the ones that had been naughty on their rambling walk around the forests and hills.

"Do I get a treat, too?" Kakashi will predictably ask with a leer that needs more practice sticking on his tired face. "I've been good."

Iruka will, predictably, just shake his head and keep his attention on the dogs.

 **2\. He isn't just a cuddly sweet Sensei**  
Kakashi realized that a lot of people think Iruka is some kind of gentle mascot, a shinobi who isn't that threatening at all. These people are usually civilians, those who note that Iruka doesn't go on missions as much as Kakashi or other shinobi, who consider his open smile and figure that he's some sort of pushover. In a way, Iruka really _is_ a pushover, or Kakashi wouldn't have been able to get him into bed through a combination of wily half-truths and outright pleas. He wonders what those matronly women in the market would think if they knew that just last week, on a mission, Iruka had gutted an enemy-shinobi with a very small knife, or that Iruka is actually more adept than Kakashi at wielding the _hankyū_ , letting the arrows whisper through the air with dangerous accuracy.

(The first time Kakashi saw him practicing _kyūdō_ in one of the training fields, he'd had to stop and just watch, for about two hours. That had made him late in meeting Team Seven at the bridge, and his excuse was he'd been watching bamboo fly; Naruto had been pretty hopping mad at _that_ one.)

Iruka knows many ways to disarm an attacker, and sneak into buildings to rescue the kidnapped relatives of panicky daimyō. Sometimes he is too brave for his own good; at these times, Kakashi wishes that he really was some kind of gentle mascot, and stay where he would be safe, forever.

"Oh, Kakashi," Iruka says with a small, puzzled laugh whenever Kakashi rants about how people don't know what he's capable of. "It's all right. I don't mind. Let them think what they want." Then, a sly smile might steal over his face. "I like when people underestimate me," and the low growl of his voice causes Kakashi to forget what he'd been complaining about, anyway.

 **3\. He isn't perfect**  
Iruka curses and drinks and when he comes home from school, he drags off his flak-jacket and undershirt, drop them on the floor and, more often than not, simply forgets to pick them up again. He argues with Kakashi over what seems to be the silliest issues, and sulks when he thinks he's not getting things just the way he wants them.

Sometimes he breathes too hard in Kakashi's ear when they're curled up around each other, sometimes he farts when he laughs too hard (and laughs even harder at it, even though Kakashi dislikes that), and sometimes he knows exactly what to say to hurt Kakashi, to slice him into small pieces. His eyes, nearly always wide and gorgeous, narrow down into unforgiving, mean lines as his mouth curls around snideness.

Sometimes, he doesn't say he's sorry. At least, he doesn't say it out loud. He invades Kakashi's space when Kakashi doesn't want him close, and puts his hands on Kakashi's shoulders, or his wrists, stroking apologies into the skin.

 **4\. He knows how to bring Kakashi down**  
After a mission, Kakashi feels as if he's wound up tightly, every muscle and sinew trembling to lash out in defence or attack. Even his hair feels deadly and on edge, and Kakashi knows that if nearly anyone even _thinks_ about touching him, he might break every single bone in their arms.

Quickly as he can, he makes it home to Iruka. When he does, sliding into the rooms like a shadow, Iruka is there waiting, looking at him with a blankness carefully overlaying the usual animated expression. He approaches Kakashi with his palms facing outwards (look, no weapons), barefooted (none there either); he's almost naked, dressed in a loose pair of shorts with a drawstring. When Iruka finally gets close enough to him, close enough that Kakashi can smell the shampoo he uses in his hair, he lifts his hands, lets them hover just over Kakashi's trembling shoulders and whispers, "Down."

Kakashi sinks to his knees without hesitation. As he descends, his mind seems to work backwards, unspooling past the last hazy, hectic weeks of the last mission, a curling rewind to a day when he wasn't...like this. 

"Kakashi," Iruka says from above him as Kakashi kneels with his head bowed. "I'm going to remove your headband and your clothes. You will not move unless I tell you to. You will not speak unless I require it."

Kakashi nods, relieved at not having to be in charge anymore. He can follow these orders easily. No thinking required. Iruka does just what he says, murmuring for Kakashi to lift his arms, or to sit back so that he can pull off the bloody wrappings and the trousers. Last to go are the gloves; at this point, Kakashi is back to kneeling, and Iruka kneels in front of him. He pulls off Kakashi's gloves and kisses each finger one by one.

"Kakashi. When I say _I love you_ , you can say _I know_." Iruka's voice is so calm and sweet. Kakashi wants to listen to it forever. "I love you."

"I know."

 **5\. He asked first**  
"These are a lot of papers," Kakashi says, peering at the stack of parchment that Iruka has dumped into his lap.

"Those are not a lot of papers," Iruka points out from near the refrigerator, where he had been drinking a very large glass of water. "Try grading work for fifty students. And they each have five pieces of homework."

"I am so glad that I don't work at the Academy," Kakashi says, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last. He considers the crisp lettering. "What is this, anyway?"

"Oh." Iruka seems to exude a fidgety feeling, even though his stance and expression are relaxed. "Some official documents I need to get your signature on. So if anything happens to me, they know that all I have belongs to you and Naruto. It's not much, but it's all I have to give."

Kakashi stares at these documents, feeling warm and shocked at the same time. _Declaration of Domestic Partnership_ , is the title of the second sheet. There is a section that Iruka had already filled out, the solid lines of his handwriting pressed into the yielding paper

"It's just to make life easier for both of us," Iruka says, offhand. "We get a lot of benefits this way."

Kakashi says, in low delight, "Iruka. This is basically a marriage contract."

Iruka hums and shrugs, his way of displaying nervousness. "Yes. For official purposes. You understand...right?"

Kakashi tosses the papers to one side and lunges out of the couch, grasping onto Iruka and kissing him with giddy joy, curling his tongue into Iruka's mouth and grabbing handfuls of firm sensei bottom. As soon as he signs those papers, he'll start up this again and go as far as Iruka will take him, because it'll be even better when they're _official_.

"We will have the best benefits, Sensei," he promises, licking Iruka's ear. "Now, give me a pen."

_fin_


End file.
